New friends, bad influences
by strawberry7
Summary: What happens if Harry is sent away and meets some more then unusual people? Will it affect the tro? You have to read to find out what i'm talking about!
1. Curiosity has it's rewards

Author's notes: Wow, first chappy! And it isn't going too badly. Go me! Please review, I want to know what you guys think! Is it good or bad? Ah, I feel so much better now I'm writing this down! J 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! So don't sue!

"…"= Speech

(…)= My notes and random comments.

/…/= Thoughts

~*~*= Beginning and ends of chapters, scene changes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 1.**

Sunlight slanted down between the small crack in the drawn curtains. 

Harry watched the dust whirl slowly round. 

He had kept his curtains drawn ever since he got back, and he hadn't turned on his light. He sat in the darkness, only moving to go to the toilet, to eat and send the daily owl to a member of the Order. He spent endless hours just sitting in the dark. 

It felt as though there was a large hole, just below his stomach, and it wasn't healing. It still hurt, causing him to relive that night in the Ministry. 

Harry shuddered, and the backs of his eyes prickled. He fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes. 

He had matured a lot, but he still assured the others that he was fine. He knew perfectly well that he wasn't, and that they would worry even more if he told them what was on his mind. 

A sound on the stairs made him sit up again. 

His Aunt and Uncle had hardly spoken to him since he had come back, so why Aunt Petunia was now knocking on his door was a complete mystery. He got up and answered the door. 

She glared at him,

"There's an owl downstairs for you." She said stiffly. Harry nodded, pushed past her and ran downstairs as she yelled after him, "Just be glad that your Uncle is away!" 

A large Barn Owl was waiting for him on the kitchen table. It held out its leg, and when the letter was removed, it gave a dignified hoot and flew back out the window.

Harry recognized Hermione's handwriting at once.

_     Dear Harry,_

_     I hope you're ok. Nothing much is happening at the moment, as far as I know. Obviously I can't give you the fine details in a letter, but I don't know very much because I'm staying with my parents and Ron's with his. _

_I really do hope that you're all right, after all that's happened. I'm sorry I can't come and see you, but I've just had a visit from Dumbledore. How odd?  _

_     He didn't stay long, but he told me to write to you, which I was going to do anyway, and say this,_

_"Curiosity has its rewards." He also said to remember this and not to stay in the house too much. Getting out a bit never hurt anyone. I have no idea what use this is going to have, but he's planning something._

_I do agree with him though, don't lock yourself up (I know that your doing this, even if you're telling the order otherwise!) try and have a little fun, please?_

_     Love Hermione, xx_

He read the letter through again, totally ignoring Aunt Petunia bustling about around him. 

Why the hell did Dumbledore want him to get out and about? Surely that was the worst possible thing for him to do? What was he planning?

He sat on a chair, trying to think of a possible explanation.  

Aunt Petunia looked over at him,

"What does it say?"

"None of your business…"

"Fine."

Harry glanced over at her, when had she become concerned about what his letters said?

She was taking things out of the dishwasher and putting them away. Something was going on, she looked nervous. 

She straightened up and turned to look at him.

"Dudley and I are going into town, I…was wondering…weather you would like to come as well?"

Something was defiantly going on, but then again, what had Hermione and Dumbledore told him? 

By the taunt look on aunt Petunias face, it was obviously not her idea to ask him. Maybe this was part of Dumbledore's plan? 

"Ok, what time?"

"When Dudley gets back from his friends house, in a few minuets, so go and smarten up. Go on!"

 He turned and sprinted up stairs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was now regretting his decision to go into town. Lagging behind, he had been dragged through cloths shops, watching Dudley and aunt Petunia choosing clothes. 

Harry was getting fed up of Dudley, who kept shooting looks at him over his shoulder. 

Finally, Aunt Petunia had had enough of him dragging his feet behind them. She turned to Harry and hissed,

"Go off on your own and meet me back at the car in two hours. Don't be late!"

Harry didn't need telling twice. 

The streets were busy, and no one took any notice of him. 

A shop on the other side of the street caught his eye. It was an old bookshop; the door had just swung shut, as someone entered it. He crossed over the road and opened the door.

The air was thick, musty and old smelling. Everything was covered in dust. An old mad was just distinguishable in the dim light, sitting behind a till. It looked like a small, disused library, with all the books stacked on bookshelves that reached up to the low ceiling. It wouldn't have looked out of place in a horror movie. An old radio spluttered out some crackly jazz music. 

He began to walk between the cases. There was a strange sensation of expectance, as if he was waiting for something to happen.

As he turned a corner, he spotted a teenage girl, reading a book. He dodged out of sight, breathing hard. He peered around again, to look at her more closely. 

She had long, dark blond hair that fell gracefully over her back. She wore a casual pair of Jeans and a white tank top.

She held a large black book, and appeared to be skim reading. 

A strange sensation came over Harry, a mixture of de-ja-vois (Sp?) and something else he couldn't explain. His stomach twisted and squirmed, but not in an unpleasant way. It was almost like what happened whenever he was near Cho, only stronger.

The girl shut the book and began to walk up the isle away from him. Before he realized what he was doing, he was following her, silently. 

She turned a corner and disappeared from sight. 

Harry stopped in his tracks, what was he doing? He stood there, confused. 

A sound behind him made him turn, and to his horror, there was the girl, smiling at him. He gulped. 

"Why are you following me, Mr. Potter?"

He started, how did she know his name…unless…he looked her in the eye, and got a shock. Those piercing blue eyes reminded him of some one. She leaned closer and whispered,

"Yes Potter, I'm a witch."

Harry was feeling very unnerved. Could she read his mind? 

"I have a message for you, hold out your hands."

He hesitated, and then slowly held them up. She pressed a something into them then spoke,

"Good bye, Mr. Potter. Remember, curiosity has its rewards."

And she walked off, nodded to the man behind the desk, who nodded back, and left the shop. 

Harry looked down at what she had given him. It was a small, red, leather bound book. He looked closed and saw the corner of a piece of parchment sticking out. He opened the book, to reveal a letter, addressed to him in thin, spidery writing. In fact, it was Dumbledore's writing. 

He placed the book back on the shelf and left the shop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He didn't open it until he got home. He switched on the light, flung himself onto his bed and unfolded it.

_     Dear Harry._

_    I am sorry I didn't send this by owl, although it may have been easier, this way is safer. There has been a change of plan. I feel that it is no longer safe for you to be staying with your aunt and uncle. Too many people know where you are. That is why I want you to pack you bags and be ready to leave in three days (Thursday), I will be there to pick you up at 10 am. I will explain more about the people you will be staying with when we meet, but they are very friendly, in fact you have already met one of them. They are all the same age as you, and I feel that it would be safer. Your school list and examination results will be sent to you there. _

_     I have sent a letter to your aunt, so she already knows. I would also advise you not to tell your friends, as it could jeopardize the whole thing._

_    See you on Thursday._

_    Dumbledore. _

Harry blinked in shock. He was being moved?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So…tell me what you think! 


	2. Coincidence?

Author's notes: This was a bit hurriedly written, as I was going on holiday, so apologies if it's a bit crap. Unfortunately, the story didn't load up, so I'm trying again! Gah, silly computer! 

Thanks for the reviews, there very encouraging! See you soon! J xxx  

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! So don't sue!

"…"= Speech

(…)= My notes and random comments.

/…/= Thoughts

~*~*= Beginning and ends of chapters, scene changes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry paced around the Dursley's living room impatiently. Dumbledore was arriving in 10 minuets. 

Aunt Petunia didn't look very happy. Uncle Vernon wasn't back yet and Dudley had fled the house as soon as he had heard that a wizard was coming. She was all alone, without and protection. 

She sat on the sofa, ridged as a board.

Harry was nervous now. Usually, he went to stay with the Weasley's, not strangers. He was dreading it.

5 minuets to go.

The doorbell rang, causing both of them to jump.

"I'll get it." 

Harry walked out the room and up to the door. He steadied himself before opening it.

Dumbledore gave him a small smile then stepped into the house. Harry closed the door immediately behind him.

"Hello Harry. You ready to go?"

Harry nodded.

"Good, I'll help you with your trunk. We're going by carriage, but first, let me talk to your aunt.

Harry directed him into the living room.

Aunt Petunia stood up as soon as Dumbledore entered the room.

"Petunia, good morning."

Petunia gulped, then nodded.

"Dumbledore."

"I'm sorry to intrude like this, but it is important that Harry is moved."

Aunt Petunia nodded.

"Now, I'm sure you're aware that this must be kept as quiet as possible. So, pretend that he's gone to the Weasley's. That will save suspicion."

Aunt Petunia took a shaky breath then answered,

"Fine."      

Dumbledore smiled,

"That's good."

He turned to Harry,

"We had better go then. Goodbye Petunia."

She nodded again.

Dumbledore left the room, closely followed by Harry.

With a flick of his wand, Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage was levitated of the ground.

Dumbledore looked outside, incase there were any muggles about, then left the house, followed by Harry's things.

Harry, who was following, stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the carriage.

It was black, and looked like a slightly bigger and newer version of the ones that took him from the train station to school. 

And, pulling it, were two Thestrals.

The nearest, stared at him then tossed it's head. 

"Come along then Harry," Dumbledore was now sitting down, calling him out of the window.

Harry climbed in,

"To Diagon Ally please."

The carriage started moving.

Harry looked at Dumbledore, puzzled. 

"I'm going to stay in Diagon Ally?"    

"Oh no, we need to get some money out, I hope you don't mind, but you will have to pay for some of the food. It's not just because you're the visitor, everyone chips in."

"Ok."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was now 4:00 in the afternoon.

They were back on the road again, with Harry's purse full of muggle and wizard money.

"Well then Harry, now I think it's time to tell you a little bit more about where and who you will be staying with. 10 years ago, some old friends and I discovered something. We were all teachers, so it was easy to figger out. Wizards are all different in every sense, including the amount of magical power they posses. Some have low, they are usually squibs, most have quite an average amount, and then there are some with large, and sometimes extraordinary power, and it all comes naturally. The latter are hard to identify, but are usually the troublemakers because they are board with lessons. These students are potentially dangerous, if kept like that. Our first case was at Hogwarts; one girl was expelled because of the damage she caused to the school and pupils. That is when we decided to set up a school for them. The teaching would be to their level and they would be given a much better opportunity, they would no longer be pent-up in there own minds, they could become responsible. 

The school, which we called the Five Feathers Academy, is quite a success, though, for obvious reasons, there aren't many pupils. I think the largest class is about 9. It is situated in the lovely countryside of Devon, and very near "

Dumbledore smiled at the shocked look on Harry's face.

"Small, I know. It is a boarding school, but some stay on over the summer holidays, because they are in a difficult situation. The group you will be staying with is one of the unluckiest, 4 out of the 6 are in difficult situations. I expect that they will tell you all about it."

Dumbledore fell into silence. 

To Harry, he looked old and sad.

"None of the teachers are there at the moment, the houses are looked after by the pupils, and the house keeper comes on Sunday."

Harry nodded. 

"You will have all your post," Dumbledore glanced at him, "Delivered to you there, but you mustn't tell anyone where you are. Not even Ron or Hermiony."

Harry nodded reluctantly. 

Dumbledore looked out of the window,

"We should be there in half an hour." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were traveling down a beaten track, surrounded by fields. Harry was glued to the window, nerves growing within him. His legs were stiff from sitting down for so long.

Dumbledore was humming quietly to himself.

Suddenly, an archway loomed from the top of the hill they were climbing.

Harry gasped, the warm sunlight made it look like it was glowing with a heavenly light. As they drew closer, he saw that it was decorated with mythical creatures and old ruins. 

Dumbledore joined him at the window as they passed underneath it.

"Ah, we are in the grounds now, not much longer to go."

From the top of the hill, Harry could see a collection of buildings in the distance. The road widened out and became smoother, and they gradually began to descend.

Harry was puzzled, the buildings seemed odd, in fact, they were collected in the shape of an octagon. 

"Why are there 8 buildings?"

"7 are for the pupils, the other is for the teachers."

They had drawn very close now, and the buildings loomed up above them.

The road ran all the way round the back of them, but split up and ran in-between each building, separating it from the others.

The Thestrals made their way down one of the roads between the houses and pulled up outside a door in the side. 

Above it was a shiny brass number 4. 

The carriage door opened and they both got out.

The sun was behind the building, casting a shadow over them.

Dumbledore got Harry's luggage out of the compartment at the back, then walked over and knocked on the door.

They waited, but there was no answer.

Harry was beginning to feel butterflies in his stomach. The same feeling of expectancy came over him again, just like when he was in the bookshop.

Finally, Dumbledore gave the door a push, only to find it open.

Harry followed him into a kitchen.

It was large and spacious. The walls were pale yellow and everything seemed shiny and new. There were 2 other door's leading of into different places, and a large red Aga stood pride of place, a fan gently humming. 

There was a small, scrubbed, wooden table along one wall. Harry sat down. 

Dumbledore looked about then walked over to one of the doors, which opened onto a corridor, 

"Hello…is anyone here…Alex?" He called.

There was a thundering down the stairs and a squeal,

"Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore laughed slightly, then turned to Harry,

"I know you have already met, but I must introduce you properly. Harry Potter, this is Alex McNeal, my niece."

Harry gaped. A girl of fifteen walked in, blond hair swaying gently, blue eyes glittering.

It was the girl from the bookshop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please R/R. It means a lot! 


	3. They arrive

Author's notes: I've had a bit of a writer's block on the first part, so please excuse! It gets better though! I've had problems getting the chapters to appear, so bare with me…J xxx 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! So don't sue!

"…"= Speech

(…)= My notes and random comments.

/…/= Thoughts

~*~*= Beginning and ends of chapters, scene changes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry just sat and stared, utterly shocked. He hadn't realized that Dumbledore had relations, especially her. But their eyes were similar.

"Well, hello Mr. Potter." She said cheerfully. "It's very nice to meet you again!" 

"Yeah…" His voice seemed funny "you to!"

Dumbledore smiled, then turned to Alex,

"Are you on your own?"

"Yes, the others are ether out either shopping or working. I stayed behind to wait for you two, but they all want to meet him," She gestured in Harry's direction, "So they'll be back early."

"Good, I'll leave you two to become acquainted and work out sleeping arraignments. I'll be back in the morning to check on you all and give you some important news." 

Alex grinned, 

"Cool, I'll see you later then!"

She escorted him out.

They were now alone.

"Well, do you want to know where you're sleeping?"

Harry nodded.

"I'll need help with my stuff…"

"Fine."

There was a fairly awkward pause, while neither looked at each other, then Alex moved and grabbed one end of the trunk.

Harry took up her lead and helped her to the door she had entered from.

They forced the door open and dragged the trunk out into the corridor.

Alex groaned, and dropped the trunk down.

"How about I give you a tour as we go along?"

Harry stared at her as if she was mad. 

"What, won't that take longer? This trunk is really heavy!"

Alex laughed,

"Come on, you're meant to be a big strong man! You're not going to complain about a little weight are you?"

"Yes!"

She giggled again,

"Don't worry, it wont take that long, you're only on the first floor, so we'll drop you're stuff and do the rest."

Harry nodded.

"Ok," She opened the door on there immediate right and turned on the light. "This is the living room."

Harry stepped over the trunk and peered in. 

It was a large room, with bare wooden floors, covered in the middle by a large, thick, cream rug. The walls were a creamy yellow, and the two sofas and matching chair were white, strung with dark yellow cushions. There was a TV in the middle of the opposite wall, witch the chair and sofas faced, and there was a plainly decorated chimney on one wall. 

"Pritty, isn't it?" Harry nodded; it gave off a warm, friendly feeling.

They stepped out into the corridor and dragged the trunk a bit further down the corridor to the next door on there left.

Harry opened it and turned the light on, to reveal a deep red dining room. It also had a bare wooden floor and a long, gothic style table and chairs. There was a large chandler hanging over the table, and a fancy fireplace on the opposite wall.

"Jenna designed this room, she's into the gothic look!"

"Oh…" He walked out, "Who did the living room and kitchen?"

"The kitchen and all corridors and landings were already done for us, Mandy wanted the living room, while Jenna did this room."

Harry nodded; he had no idea who these people were.

"Right, lets go upstairs." 

This was the trickiest part, but after 20 minuets of uphill struggle, they made it onto the landing. 

They sat down for a few minuets to get their breath back. Harry massaged his shin, Alex had lost her grip at one point and the trunk had nearly flattened him. She grinned,

"I'm sorry about that!"

Harry smiled back,

"Don't worry about it."

They stood up, and he followed Alex as she pointed out certain things.

"The door at the end hides the stairs that go to the third story and roof, the one on your left is the stairs to the second floor, and the door on your right, near the stairs we just came up, is to James, yours and my bedrooms."

They opened that door and dragged the trunk through into another corridor, which had doors down the right side and at the furthest end.  

They all had plaques on them; the closest had 'James' written on it, the next door read 'Toilette', the next, much to Harry's surprise, read 'Harry' and the end had 'Alex' on it.

"There all named, so if we're really drunk or have visitors, we know which rooms which!" 

Harry nodded.

Alex opened the door and they pushed the trunk into his new room.

It was very simple, plain white walls, a wooden floor, a large window with light green drapes and a double bed with green covers. There was a large desk and bookcase, including a wicker chair. 

"Wow, it's nice!"

"Hay! Don't sound so surprised, we don't live in a dump you know!"

They smiled at each other.

"Well, come on, you can get settled later!"

He followed her back out into the main landing. And they made there way to the second floor.

"Why are you all separated?"

"Well, there isn't enough room for us all to sleep on one floor, I mean, we have to have rooms to study and stuff. James and I decided to sleep down here. We were going out at the time, so we wanted to stay near each other."

Harry suddenly felt a pang of jealousy,

"Are you still an item?"

"No, we were and still are really close friends. We tried dating to see what it would be like, as we get on so well, but it didn't work…"

They had climbed up the stairs to a new corridor. It was decorated in the same way as the others in the house. There was a door at the end, and a door across from them, leading to the other 4 bedrooms they used. 

Alex didn't think it a good idea to go snooping around her friend's bedrooms,

"You never know what you'll find in there!" She shuddered, so they went up to the 3rd floor. It had two spare bedrooms, music and computer rooms, a storeroom, and stairs to the roof and comfy looking conservatory. 

Harry was surprised to find a computer, and to that matter, a TV, but when he asked Alex, she explained,

"We also study muggle subjects, so we can blend in and even erne more money with a muggle job. There also a handy means of information. We also have a telephone, if you need it!"

After all this, they walked back to his room.

"Well, if you get settled, I'll go and begin dinner, do you like meatballs?"

Harry nodded.

"Good, I'll make them up and we can eat around 7 and start before the rabble get back." She leaned a bit closer, "They eat like animals," She grinned and left.

Harry inhaled deeply, he felt tired from all the traveling. He walked over and sat on his bed, this place didn't seem too bad, Alex was friendly, he really liked her, the others sounded a bit wild, but this was a school for…how could he put it…oddballs? That was what he didn't understand, what was someone as sweet tempered as Alex doing here?

He would find out soon enough. He got up and began to unpack his stuff.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The smells floating up from the kitchen were delicious. Harry's stomach was making strange noises; he hadn't eaten much all day. It was nearing 7 o'clock, so he decided to go down. 

It was pritty easy to get lost, but he made it to the kitchen. 

Alex turned around from frying meatballs as he came in,

"Hay! How are you feeling?"

"Tiered!"

"Ahh…" She smiled, "You wouldn't mind laying the dining room table would you? The cutlery is in that cupboard, there should be 6 of us…eventually."

He nodded, happy to do something to get his mind off how hungry he was.

He had just finished and sat down when she walked in, carrying a try piled high with food and drink.

She set it down and sat next to him.

"Well, I'd eat as much as you can, they should be here soon, and you won't get much chance to eat after they attack it!"

"You make it sound like it's a matter of life and death!" Harry smiled, though slightly put out.

"Believe me, it is. You need arm training to fend off this lot."

They began to eat,

"You're a good cook, this is great!"

"Thanks, we all are, so we take it in turns to cook."

Now it was time for him to ask one of the many questions that had been burning inside for a long time now.

"What are the others like?"                           

"Well, I'll give you a rough idea. Jenna is a rocker, she can be scary sometimes, but she's a good judge of character, and can get on with anyone! Mandy is hard to manage, she comes across as arrogant and set in her ways, she judges people too quickly, but she's a great friend, and can help with any problem, she's also very attractive, but you'll soon find that out. James is my best friend in the world. He knows if there's a problem and is a great listener. Like Jenna, he's good at judging a character and is very likable! He's a bit of a lady's man though. Chris is strange, you could mistake him for Jenna's twin, but he's not. In fact, there personalities are quite different, he's very quiet and reserved, but you wouldn't want to get into a fight, either verbally or physically. He's a lovely guy though and sticks up for you. Then there's Dominic, Dom for short, who's at his parents house, but you'll meet at some stage. He's fun to be around, and a great drummer, he can be a bit too stupid though, and doesn't know when to stop."

There was a pause, "I think that every thing."

"I know this is a lot of questions, but…" He didn't know how to ask. "I didn't realize that Dumbledore had any relations, apart from a brother…what did he mean by niece?"

"Well, I'm not exactly his niece, but close to. His brother, Aberforth, married some time ago, but kept it quiet. That's why no one ever found out. It wasn't because he was odd; he just liked having privacy. You can imagine what it would have been like, with him being Dumbledore's brother, the press wouldn't have left him alone! They had one child, as my grandma died while giving birth to my mum; she married this muggle called Garry McNeal, but a Death Eater killed them both when I was 8. I've lived under the protection of Dumbledore and Aberforth ever since."

Harry stared, she look sad, telling him such a nasty story of her life, and he felt sorry for her.

Suddenly, music could be herd from outside, steadily getting louder.   

Alex looked up and grinned,

"That'll be them."  

She got up and left the room. 

Harry's nerves were growing, and it felt as though butterflies were trapped in the inside of his stomach, trying to brake free.   

Talking could be herd from outside, someone laughed loudly.

Then he heard the kitchen door open and some one screamed. 

"Alex…my baby!"

There was more laughter, but then it died into silence.

"Oh…my…GOD! Jenna, what have you done to you're hair?"

"Not the most promising reaction, though it's better then James's 'Help, it's a mutant zombie, save me before I die!"   

A deeper voice burst out laughing,

"I thought it fitted the scene perfectly!" 

"Do you like it?"

"Well…it suits you…but…it's a bit loud. I mean…what did Miss. Maxwell tell us, we have to blend in, not make a spectacle of ourselves!"

"Well, fuck her. Just as long as you like it. Anyway, is Potter here yet, I want to meet him!"

"Yeah…were is he?" the other girls voice was getting nearer.

"He's in the dining room eating."

"Food!" The sound of footsteps got nearer, and the door opened.  

In walked Alex, and sat back down, grinning, followed by her friends.

The girl who followed her had thin, strait brown hair and green eyes. She smiled at him, almost seductively and sat opposite him. She was very pritty. Two boys followed, the one with short dark brown hair, nodded, grinned, and headed strait for the food while the other did nothing but stair through his long dark hair. The girl, who came in next, gave him the shock of his life. She had short black hair and dark eyes. She would have looked fairly normal if she didn't have bright blue and pink streaks in her hair. She burst out laughing when she saw his jaw drop.

"I'm Jenna, I take it that you like my new hair style!" She walked over and sat on the other side of him.

Harry could only manage to say "hi". 

Alex shock her head, 

"You just wait Jenna."

"Yeah, yeah, go to hell!"

"Well…" Alex turned to Harry, "Opposite, is Mandy, the short haired boy is James…"

"Hello there Harry!" 

"And that's Chris."

Chris brushed his hair out of his face and gave him a small, meaningless smile.      

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please Read and Review, should I carry on?


End file.
